Mischief and Lessons
by Teddy1008
Summary: Stories about how much trouble the Marauders got themselves in during their seven years ... Story will include every mischief the Marauders made, and every punishment they receive. WARNING: Corporal punishment
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

**WARNING: CORPORAL PUNISHMENT INVOLVED IN THIS STORY**

* * *

James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black were laughing as they entered the common room. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindors as the Marauders entered. Peter looked embarrassed at this, while James and Sirius lapped up the attention with broad grins. Remus, as usual, just sighed and smiled wearily.

"Great prank you played during the first feast of the year!" Connor Wood called, coming over to the four thirteen year olds. "Did you see the look on McGonagall's face when she saw Dumbledore in a dress with the words 'PRETTIEST GIRL OF THE YEAR' flashing above him?" The Marauders burst out laughing, even Remus, who was usually very serious and often disapproved of the pranks (even though he secretly loved pranking as long as they were harmless).

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"...as usual, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for all years." Albus Dumbledore's eyes flickered over to the Marauders, who grinned back at him._

_"Now, Remy!" James whispered to Remus. Remus gave a small nod and flicked his wand under the Gryffindor table. He whispered a few words, and Dumbledore's robes were suddenly changed to a hot pink flouncy dress. Remus smirked and flicked his wand again. This time, the words "PRETTIEST GIRL OF THE YEAR" flashed above the Headmaster. Some of the students took one look at him and fell off their seats laughing. A few even had tears streaming down their cheeks. A few of the students were frozen in shock, eyes flickering from the Marauders to the Headmaster. The Marauders' shoulders were shaking as they choked with laughter._

_"Brilliant, Remy ... just brilliant," James choked out. "Who gave you the idea of the letters above him? That wasn't part of our plan."_

_"Myself," Remus said, smiling._

_James and Sirius stared at him, then they broke into huge grins. "Our Remus has grown up!" Sirius said, pretending to wipe away a tear._

_"He's finally grown up!" James agreed, pretending to sob on Sirius' shoulder. Remus rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance while Peter smirked._

_"MARAUDERS!"_

_Most of the laughter silenced almost immediately, the students frozen. The only ones still roaring with laughter were the Marauders. Minerva McGonagall stalked over to them and glared. "LUPIN!" Remus immediately sobered up, though his lips were still twitching. "Shake your friends out of their ridiculous giggling." But Remus didn't have to. The other three Marauders abruptly stopped laughing and stared at their Head of House. "What?" Minerva asked, slightly annoyed._

_"Minnie, our laughing is not ridiculous!" Sirius protest with a frown._

_"Yeah. He's serious," Remus added, sending a wink at James. James quickly caught on and put in, "Of course he's Sirius! There's no one else in this school called Sirius!" Remus, Peter, and James grinned again, which seemed to aggravate Professor McGonagall further._

_"JAMES CHRISTOPHER POTTER!" Sirius yelled. "ONLY I GET TO USE THAT PUN! NO ONE ELSE! NO ONE ELSE!" He screamed out the last part and lunged at James. James yelped in shock as Sirius tackled him._

_"Sirius! It wasn't me who started it!" James yelped. "Remy did!"_

_"What?" Sirius paused for a moment, frowning._

_"Remus wanted me to! He winked at me, Siri!" James whined._

_Remus began to back away nervously. "Now, Sirius," he began. True, usually it was usually Remus who was terrifying when he was angry, but Sirius furious wasn't the most prettiest sight in the world either. "No need to look so-"_

_Sirius sprang at him and Remus' head collided painfully on the bench. "Ow," Remus yelped. Sirius and Remus rolled, yelling at each other._

_"If you are quite finished," Minerva interrupted, separating the boys with a flick of her wand._

_The four boys immediately stood up, looking sheepishly at their Head of House._

_"Boys, let me ask you something. Why must you always do these pranks at the beginning of the year?"_

_"I don't really know why, Minnie," James began, "but I suppose we think we should welcome the first years to this wonderful school."_

_Minerva glared at him. "Mr. Potter, that was a rhetorical question," she said coolly._

_"Rhetorical?" James said, frowning._

_"A rhetorical question is asked in order to produce an effect or to make a statement rather than to elicit information. You just answered an unnecessary question," Remus explained._

_"Mr. Lupin is correct. Now, do you have any excuse for embarrassing our Headmaster?" Minerva asked curtly._

_Sirius blinked. "Was that a rhetorical question?" he asked._

_Minerva closed her eyes, then continued on as if she hadn't heard the Black Heir. "Quite frankly I would appreciate it if you watched your cheek, Mr. Black."_

_"How can he watch his cheek if its on his face, Minnie?" James asked innocently._

_"Mr. Potter! I know you know quite well what I meant! I do not want to put you in detention on the first day of school! Is that understood?" Minerva demanded, her voice ringing in the silence._

_James and Sirius exchanged a look and they both said, "Rhetorical, Professor?"_

_Minerva growled at them in frustration. "DETENTION, POTTER, BLACK! And Mr. Lupin, five points from Gryffindor."_

_"For what?!" Remus cried out._

_"For teaching Mr. Potter and Mr. Black the definition of rhetorical."_

**_FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Remus smiled as Connor said, "Come on, Marauders. Let's go get a drink, shall we? In your honor, of course!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**There will be corporal punishment in the next chapter.**

**I have made a decision about my Star Wars stories. I am no longer interested in Star Wars, and have decided to put a temporary stop to my Star Wars Fanfictions. I don't know for how long, but for now, this will be my main story to work on ... I think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**ANYTHING YOU RECOGNZIE FROM HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

**WARNING: CORPORAL PUNISHMENT IN THIS STORY**

* * *

Remus groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? He drowsily looked around and spotted his guardian, Albus Dumbledore (he had been taking care of Remus ever since his parents died), sitting beside his bed. Remus blinked. He was in the Hospital Wing. He looked to the left and saw James and Sirius lying on each of their beds. Peter was there too. Remus was the first to wake up.

"Feeling better?" Albus asked.

Remus nodded silently. Then he remembered. The celebration in honor of the Marauders. He had ... he and his friends had had a contest to see who could drink butterbeer the most ... a foolish idea. He had gotten DRUNK. Remus groaned and rubbed his forehead. His head was pounding. He looked at his guardian. "Uncle Albus," he whispered.

Albus inwardly sighed. Remus only called him that when he knew he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry," Remus said softly. "It was foolish."

"We'll talk later, Remus. For now, sleep," Albus said gently.

* * *

Remus gulped. He had gotten a note from Albus at dinner, saying to come to his office after dinner. His friends got the note too. He sighed. "So, how much trouble do you think we're in?" Remus asked, standing up as the students filed out.

"A lot," Sirius said, grimacing. He glanced at James. "James, I hope your dad doesn't tan our hides." Remus winced. Sirius had ran away from home and to the Potters, where they had accepted him practically as a son. Remus knew Sirius barely went to his own house.

"Fat chance, Sirius," James said miserably.

"My mom's got this huge wooden spoon ..." Peter whispered, shuddering.

Remus and his friends entered the Headmaster's office. "Ah, Remus. Come in." He smiled at them and the Marauders rather reluctantly entered, closing the door behind them. "Sirius, James, I have sent a letter to Christopher telling him that you two were going to the Manor. Peter, same goes for you. I believe you shouldn't make them wake any longer." With a comforting smile, he gestured toward the fireplace where James, Sirius, and Peter flooed away. Now that they were alone, Remus felt even more scared.

"Uncle Albus," Remus began uncertainly, but stopped when Albus pointed to a chair in front of his desk. Swallowing, Remus shuffled forward and sat down warily.

"Remus, I'm not sure what happened and I want to hear the full story," Albus said, leveling Remus a stern look.

Remus hesitated, then began shakily. "We got drunk," he whispered.

"That much is very obvious," Albus said dryly. Remus blushed, then continued. As he went on, he felt his face grow hotter and hotter as he confessed his foolish mistake to his guardian. When he finished, Albus let out a sigh. "I want you to know, Remus, that I will not hesitate to spank you." Remus blushed and he shifted on the chair uncomfortably. Albus sighed again, and walked over. "I am very disappointed in you, Remus John Lupin. I thought you knew better. I knew you knew better. And now you have broken my trust."

A tear slid down Remus' cheek at his guardian's words. "I'm sorry," he whispered, the tears coming faster. "I'm so sorry ... I never meant to get drunk ... I was just happy to be back with my friends. I'm so sorry, Uncle Albus."

Albus sighed softly and wiped away Remus' tears with his thumbs. "It's okay. After your punishments, you'll be forgiven." Remus nodded. He didn't miss the plural form of 'punishment'. "Remus, I'm going to give you a choice. Twenty with the paddle and fifteen with the belt, twenty five with the hairbrush and eighteen with the belt, or thirty with the ruler and twenty with the belt."

Remus choked at the word 'belt'. "No hand?" he whispered, blinking rapidly again.

"No, my dear boy. This is more serious than you think," Albus said quietly.

Remus swallowed hard and choked out, "Th-the third choice, Uncle Albus." He knew that the ruler would hurt, but the paddle and hairbrush would be even worse.

"Very well," Albus agreed. He flicked his wand and cleared the mess off his desk. "Lean forward and grasp the other side of the desk, Remus." Remus did as he was told, trembling. He was terrified. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit for a week after this! He groaned in embarrassment when he felt his trousers and underwear slide down to his knees. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," Remus whimpered.

He was unprepared for the blow that came. Remus gasped in pain. **WHAP! **He flinched and grasped the edge tighter. **SMACK! **Remus choked back a yelp. **SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! **A tear rolled down his cheek. **WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! SMACK! SLAP! **He let out a cry of pain and was immediately embarrassed. He still had twenty smacks with the ruler and another twenty with the belt to go and he was crying. **CRACK! **Remus let out a sob of pain. He had never felt such intensity during his spankings. It was obvious that Albus had gone easy on him on the other spankings he had received before. This time, he wasn't being so lenient. **SMACK!** Remus couldn't help it anymore. He yelped and his hand flew back. It was deftly caught and Albus moved it forward. "Keep still. We're not finished yet," Albus told him sternly. At that point, Remus broke down. He was crying hard, but not sobbing yet. He swallowed and flinched when Albus placed a sticking charm on his hands and feet. Now he couldn't move.

**CRACK!**

**SMACK!**

**SLAP!**

**WHACK!**

**WHAP!**

Remus flinched. He couldn't help but breathe in relief when Albus stopped with the ruler. It was almost finished. Fire burned in his bottom and he was trembling hard. A hand rubbed his back soothingly. "It's all right. We're nearly done. Twenty with the belt and we're finished, all right?" Albus said softly.

"Yes, sir!" Remus choked out.

**CRACK! SMACK! SLAP! WHACK! WHACK! WHAP! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK! WHACK! CRACK! SMACK! SLAP! WHACK! WHACK! WHAP! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK! SLAP!**

Remus was no longer struggling. He had given up on squirming around and had accepted his punishment. Albus put down the belt and softly said, "All right, Remus. Come here." With a wail, Remus ran forward into Albus' loving embrace.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Remus wailed. "I'll never do it again, I promise! Please, forgive me! Please, Uncle Albus! I'm sorry!"

Albus hugged him tight and rubbed his back. "It's all right, Remus. It's all over. It's finished, and you're forgiven," he whispered comfortingly.

Remus' sobs slowed down until they stopped and he stared up at Albus with amber eyes. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I've learned my lesson."

"I hope you have," Albus agreed, giving him another hug.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

Sirius and James stood in front of Mr. Potter, who was glowering at them, pacing. Both boys watched him nervously. "Let me get this straight," James' father suddenly said, making them jump. "You and your friends played a prank on Professor Dumbledore. Then you foolishly decided to accept FIREWHISKEY!" Mr. Potter thundered. His eyes bored into James and Sirius. "Let me tell you something, boys."

"Yes, sir?" Sirius and James asked nervously.

Mr. Potter towered over them. "YOU. ARE. THIRTEEN. YOU. ARE. UNDERAGE. YOU. ARE. NOT. ALLOWED. TO. DRINK. FIREWHISKEY."

Sirius began to tremble. He had never seen Mr. Potter this angry at them. He swallowed, biting his lip. "We know, sir," Sirius said softly.

"Yeah, dad. We're sorry, so no harm done, right?" James asked, grinning. Sirius stared at him in slight shock. He flinched back when Mr. Potter stepped forward and gave James a hard swat. Then James was dragged inside and the door was shut. Sirius was shaking and sweating. After a few minutes, James came out, his cheeks covered in tear tracks. "Your turn," he said shakily.

Sirius didn't meet his friend's eyes and hurried inside. He saw Mr. Potter sitting on his bed, his hazel eyes stony. "Sit." Sirius shook his head. Mr. Potter raised an eyebrow. "Sirius Orion Black, sit!" Sirius bit his bottom lip and shuffled over. Mr. Potter's eyes never left him.

When Mr Potter opened his mouth to speak, Sirius interrupted. "Why do you care?" he asked rudely. "You probably don't even want me around here. You're going to send me back to my parents, aren't you?"

Mr. Potter stared at him. "Sirius, we would never send you back to them," he said. "They abused you. They beat you. They deserve to be in Azkaban."

Sirius blinked rapidly. "You ... you're not going to send me back?" he whispered.

Mr. Potter shook his head. "Never."

Sirius wiped away a tear. Mr. Potter's soft eyes grew stern once again. "All right, now, I want to address that little outburst." Sirius gulped. Mr. Potter patted the spot beside him and Sirius sat down. Mr. Potter fixed his gaze on him. "Sirius, how did you speak to me?" he prompted.

"Disrespectfully, sir," Sirius said shakily. He lowered his gaze. Mr. Potter put a finger under his chin and raised it. Sirius stared into Mr. Potter's hazel eyes.

"Do you think that was an acceptable way to speak to me?" Mr. Potter asked sternly. Sirius shook his head. "A verbal answer, please."

"No, sir," Sirius whispered.

"And you know what the rule is for lying, or disrespectful talking is, correct?" Mr. Potter prompted.

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Potter nodded and stood up. "All right, let's get this over with." Sirius dragged his feet to the washroom. He sat down on the wooden stool and watched as Mr. Potter took out a fresh bar of soap. He ran it under the water. After a few more seconds he turned the tap off and turned to Sirius. Sirius immediately opened his mouth, a tear already hanging from his eyelashes. Mr. Potter placed the soap in Sirius's mouth. The moment the soap was in Sirius' mouth Mr. Potter started counting. A minute would be efficient enough to get the point across. At number 40, Sirius made a whimpering sound and gave Mr. Potter a pleading look. At 50, the first tear trickled down. After ten more seconds, Mr. Potter took the soap out and tossed it in the garbage. "You realize your punishment is not finished yet?" he asked softly. Sirius nodded.

"Over my lap," Mr. Potter said quietly.

Sirius immediately obeyed. He felt Mr. Potter transfiguring something. Then Sirius felt his pants and undergarment being pushed down. He stifled a groan of embarrassment. There was a sharp tap, which warned him. WHACK! Sirius gasped at the sudden blow of the ruler. After nine more smacks fell, the ruler was put away and Mr. Potter hugged Sirius. "It's okay. It's all over. You're forgiven," he murmured.

Sirius sniffled. "Thank you," he whispered shakily.

Mr. Potter smiled. "Why don't you get some sleep?" he suggested. "It'll help you." Sirius nodded. Mr. Potter stood up and headed toward the door. He paused, then said, "You do know that my wife and I love you?"

Sirius nodded. Mr. Potter was about to close the door when he heard another response.

"I love you too."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**Please review**

**This is the end of Albus Dumbledore's humiliating prank.**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I am going to quit writing 'Mischief and Lessons'. It simply does not have enough plot in it, which could make it boring. Thanks to everyone who read 'Mischief and Lessons'!**

**If you want to read more of my stories, I'll tell you two of my best ones: It's called 'A New Darkness' and 'A True Family'. Believe me, they're both better than they sound, so give it a try! It might be a bit hard to find my stories so just search up 'Teddy1008 Fanfiction' and there will be a list of my stories there.**

**So, happy reading!**

**~Teddy1008**


End file.
